<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunshine and Stormclouds by coughdropcandymachine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518340">Sunshine and Stormclouds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coughdropcandymachine/pseuds/coughdropcandymachine'>coughdropcandymachine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Unethical Experimentation, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Lemon has superpowers, Multi, Mutual Pining, Random &amp; Short, Rivals to Lovers, Superpowers, Surprise Kissing, none of it is as bad as it sounds I promise, technically non-consensual kissing, warning: unedited</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coughdropcandymachine/pseuds/coughdropcandymachine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lime likes Orange. It's nothing special-- just a simple crush, bound to go away in a few weeks. Not a big deal at all. </p><p>Lemon and Orange are friends. Good buddies. Strictly platonic pals. It's been that way forever, and it will stay that way forever. </p><p>Lime and Lemon don't like each other. They can tolerate each other for Orange's sake, but that's it. It's in their nature: they don't get along, and they never will. And that's fine. </p><p>The three of them have an interesting relationship. It's not perfect, but it works, so why change it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lime Cookie/Orange Cookie/Lemon Cookie (Cookie Run)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lime has a crush. </p><p>It’s not a secret, even if said crush seems to have no idea. Lime likes a girl with sun-kissed skin and bright bouncy hair and fire in her eyes. She has endless optimism and no shortage of energy. And she’s a total jock, which Lime has always had a thing for. </p><p>Naturally, she tries to spend as much time with her crush as possible. Lucky for her, Orange seems to enjoy Lime’s company as much as Lime enjoys hers (maybe not in the same way, but a girl can dream). On this particular occasion, they’re sitting under a tree in the park after a long day of training. Lime is leaning against the trunk with her eyes closed, letting Orange’s voice wash over her as she chatters about her week. Normally, she would be hanging onto her every word, but right now she’s tired and doesn’t want to think. </p><p>The chatter cuts off abruptly. She opens her eyes, worried that her lack of response made Orange stop talking, only to see her fast asleep. </p><p>Lime relaxes. It wouldn’t be a bad idea to take a nap of her own, but she can’t help but watch Orange’s sleeping form. </p><p>It’s rare to see her so quiet and still (which is saying something, because she’s snoring. Loudly). She’s splayed out on the grass like a starfish with her head turned slightly to the side. Her eyes are closed, and she’s wearing a serene smile-- a stark difference from her usual manic grin , but not unwelcome. She’d failed to take off her visor before crashing, so it’s been knocked askew, almost flat against her face. Lime goes to remove it. It’s cute, but she doesn’t want to leave it alone in case it leaves a mark, or worse, hurts her. </p><p>She scoots over to her side and gently nudges the visor. Orange doesn’t stir. Feeling bold, she pokes her cheek. Again, she stays asleep. </p><p>Suddenly, Lime is reminded of an idea she’s been entertaining ever since she first saw Orange demolish her opponent in a game of tennis. </p><p>She wants to kiss her. </p><p><em>She won’t notice! </em>a hopeful voice in her head says. </p><p>
  <em>It’s creepy! </em>the rational side of her argues. </p><p>She tries to ignore the impulse, but then she’s caught up in the dappled sunlight dancing across her skin, and she finds herself leaning down. </p><p>
  <em>You might wake her! </em>comes a last-ditch warning. </p><p>
  <em>You might not get another chance! </em>
</p><p>Before she can second-guess herself, Lime pecks the visor right where it rests on her forehead. The canvas is rough on her skin and nothing like Orange's warm, calloused touch, but it feels right. </p><p>She busies herself with removing the visor, trying to ignore the fluttering in her chest. Did that count as a kiss? <em>Did she actually kiss Orange? </em></p><p>Maybe, Lime thinks as she sets the visor down with the rest of their belongings, she has a little more than a crush.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Worry is not a feeling Orange has a lot of experience with. She just doesn’t have to worry! There’s hardly anything she can’t solve with a positive attitude and a little bit of elbow grease! </p><p>But when she finds Lemon’s beloved cube just lying there on an empty sidewalk? Oh <em>boy</em>, is she <em>worried</em>. </p><p>Which is why she’s wrapped herself in what dark clothing she owned (and borrowed from Lemon’s closet, when she couldn’t find any more. He won’t mind) and set out into the night, Lime at her tail and Mini leading the way. </p><p>“Remind me again why we’re following your pet mouse in the middle of the night,” Lime grouses, tucking a stray hair back under the hood of her black sweatshirt, “and why we dressed like emo band rejects to do it?” </p><p>“Mini knows how to find Lemon anywhere,” Orange answers. A few paces ahead, Mini spins around and squeaks happily upon hearing its name. </p><p>“So you’ve told me…” Lime mumbles. “I mean more like… Why are we looking in the first place? Nothing could’ve happened to him. I bet he’s just sitting at home, brooding like he usually does til you-” </p><p>“Lime, stop talking,” Orange says, lowering her voice. </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>She watches as Mini stops at a familiar side street. It scampers up a sign, reading <em>PRIVATE RD.</em>, and chitters. </p><p>“Oh no.” </p><p>“What? What is it?” Lime whispers. “Orange?” </p><p>Orange holds out a hand for Mini, who jumps on and climbs up to her shoulder. “You know where Lemon was born, right?” </p><p>“Like any other Cookie. Don’t tell me he was actually-” </p><p>Orange finally turns around and nods solemnly. An odd expression flickers across Lime’s face, but she quickly schools it back into neutrality. </p><p>“So. A lab.” </p><p>“The Lab. I won’t blame you if you wanna go back home.” </p><p>“No way! I’m not leaving you alone this late at night.” </p><p>Orange smiles. “Thank you,” she says sincerely. </p><p>Another odd expression crosses Lime’s face, and she waves a hand in an <em>it’s nothing</em> gesture. They start down the road. </p><p>The Lab is a rustic, innocent-looking house at the end of the road. But even though this is the first time Orange lays eyes on it, she knows better. </p><p>She stretches her arm out in front of her. “Which way, Mini?” </p><p>The mouse scurries onto her open palm and squeaks, pointing its nose forward. Orange follows its directions around the perimeter of the house and around to the back, where Mini hops, insistently pointing its nose to the ground. She lets it down, and it leads her to a series of barred windows set into the base of the building, nearly hidden by the tall grass in front of them. </p><p>Mini stops in front of one. Orange kneels down beside it and peers inside to a small room, partially underground. Sitting on the floor with his legs outstretched, looking almost bored, is a boy with bright yellow hair she would recognize anywhere. </p><p>“Lemon!” she blurts out in relief. </p><p>Lemon jumps and whips his head around. He looks startled, but otherwise fine. </p><p>“Orange?” he says, getting to his feet. He’s wearing a plain white t-shirt and matching pants-- an adult-sized version of what he was wearing when she had found him hiding in a bush all those years ago. </p><p>“One sec,” she says, then hands Mini to Lime. “They took his clothes and stuff. Can you guys go look for it?” </p><p>Lime offers her an awkward thumbs-up and begins walking away. Orange turns back to Lemon, who’s moved up to the window. He opens his mouth, but before he can say anything, Orange surges forward and kisses him through the bars. </p><p>She pours as much feeling as she can into it: the worry that’s been eating at her all day, her relief upon finding out he’s okay, annoyance that he had the <em>nerve</em> to scare her like that! </p><p>And when she feels him kissing back, it’s joy and love and all kinds of fuzzy feelings she can’t put a name to, and it’s new and exciting and-! </p><p>Different. Confusing. Because something’s changed between them, and she’s not sure what it is or when it happened. </p><p>They pull apart, and she meets Lemon’s eyes, alight with electricity and the same whirlwind of emotions. </p><p>“That was…” </p><p>“Yeah!” </p><p>“So are we…” </p><p>“Getting you out! Yeah!” she clears her throat, trying to forget the way her voice cracked just then. “I’m gonna knock the bars in. Stand back.” </p><p>Lemon nods, then moves out of the way. Orange reaches into her (borrowed) jacket and pulls out her first tennis racket-- or at least, what’s left of it. She broke it a long, long time ago, leaving only the handle and a broken head. Still, she figured, it’s good for one last use. </p><p>So she plants one knee and one hand in the grass, readies her aim, and swings. </p><p>The bars come loose with a loud <em>clang!</em> and clatter to the floor. Lemon edges back in front of the window. </p><p>“Guess superhuman strength isn’t all bad,” he says as Orange helps him up and out. </p><p>“You sound impressed!” </p><p>“Don’t get used to it,” he replies, smirking. </p><p>As Lemon gets to his feet, Lime appears around the corner, a dark bundle tucked under her arms. </p><p>“Just so you know,” she says, slightly out of breath, “that was really loud.” </p><p>Orange smiles sheepishly. “Sorry.” </p><p>“Yeah, whatever, let’s just- No, Mini!” she yelps in alarm, as the mouse jumps from her shoulder to the ground and takes off running. Lime takes off after it. </p><p>Orange and Lemon look back at each other. Then, like it's second nature, they link hands and run.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“WATCH OUT!” </p><p>Lemon scarcely has time to look up before something collides into the side of his face, knocking him into the sand. He lies there for a few seconds, contemplating the benefits of staying like that and letting the tide carry him out to sea. He decides it’s too hot for that, so he peels himself up and shakes the sand out of his hair. </p><p>“Are you okay, Lemon?!” </p><p>“Peachy,” he grumbles, sitting up all the way and rubbing his cheek. </p><p>He scans the area around him for his cube, which he’d dropped when he was hit. He finds it lying in the wet sand next to a familiar green-and-white volleyball, just out of reach of a retreating wave. And standing between him and them is the volleyball’s owner. </p><p>“Oh, Lime,” he says. “Figures it was you.” </p><p>Lime frowns and tilts her head, sending a fresh sparkle of sunshine through her glossy pigtails. “What do you mean by that?” </p><p>“What else? You threw a volleyball full force at my face.” </p><p>“On accident!” </p><p>“Sure.” </p><p>Lime drops to her knees to be face-to-face with Lemon, who leans back instinctively. “What is your problem with me?!” she demands. </p><p>“I could ask you the same thing.” </p><p>“I don’t have a problem with you.” </p><p>Lemon raises an eyebrow skeptically and opens his mouth. </p><p>“Okay, I do!” she admits. He closes his mouth. “Or I did. I- Well.” She shakes her head, looking a little guilty. “What’s your excuse right now? I'm trying to help you!” </p><p>“Help me,” he deadpans. </p><p>“Er, make it up to you. Because I did hit you, even if it was an <em>accident</em>,” she says, emphasizing the last word. </p><p>Lemon rolls his eyes. “What can you do? You wanna kiss it better?” </p><p>There are a lot of ways he expects Lime to respond to that, like shove him back into the sand or storm away (or both, in that order). </p><p>What he definitely does not expect is for her to grab him by the chin and do <em>exactly that</em>. </p><p>She plants a kiss on his cheek, her lips cool and light against his skin. Her touch is electrifying-- he can feel sparks at every single point of contact. </p><p>Lemon thought he knew electricity. Electricity with him is bad, dangerous, volatile. But this isn’t any of those things. This is… nice. </p><p>Lime pulls back, and Lemon brushes his fingers over the spot where she kissed him. The stinging in his cheek has been replaced by a pleasant buzz, he notices. </p><p>“I can’t believe that actually worked,” he mumbles dumbfoundedly. </p><p>He can’t bring himself to look her in the eye, instead moving his gaze to her (soft and slightly-parted and suddenly <em>very attractive</em>) lips. Which makes it even harder to make eye contact. But he does, eventually, and is met with an expression that matches the shock he feels. </p><p>“I- I-” Lime stammers, her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed. “L- uh.” </p><p>She tries and fails a few more times to form words. Mercifully, her efforts are cut short as a familiar voice drifts over to them. </p><p>“Hi guys!” Orange yells. “Thanks so much for waiting for me! I know the beach is- Wait, what are you doing like that?” </p><p>Lemon and Lime turn to look at Orange, who is jogging to a stop behind them with a quizzical smile on her face. Then they look back at each other and sigh. </p><p>“I think we should talk,” Lime finally manages.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>